One Night Stand
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: For a Challenge on Facebook - JJ and Will have broken up, and a depressed Will ends up on Spencer Reid's front door step. But while he arrives looking for comfort, he suddenly finds himself wanting more from the genius... EDITED REPOST!


One Night Stand

Ahmose Inarus

Written for the Smut-Off Challenge on Facebook!

My assigned pairing was Spencer Reid/Will Lamontagne

* * *

Reid would never admit that he liked to listen to meditation music. Morgan would never let him live it down. But here he was, curled up on the sofa in his pajamas, sipping a cup of chocolate hazelnut coffee, reading a book and listening to the Soundscapes channel on his Digital Cable package. At the moment, it was playing some Native American flute, and Reid was more than soothed. So he was slightly irked when there was a knock on his door.

He glared at the door accusingly, then, at the sound of a louder knock, he set his coffee and book down and shuffled across the apartment, peeking through the peep hole while reaching for his revolver. After a moment, his fingers slid off of the weapon and instead unlocked the door and opened it.

"… Will?" He asked, blinking. "… Are… you okay? He asked, taking in the man's red and puffy eyes. Will paused for a moment, went to nod, then went to shake his head, and then just jerked a shoulder in a shrug. Reid stepped aside, opening the door wide. "Come in." He said, and Will did as he was bid. Reid led him to sit on the sofa, and then hurried into the kitchen, returning a moment later with some coffee. Will accepted the mug and Reid joined him on the sofa, and for a long time, nothing was said.

Nearly fifteen minutes had gone by before Will, in a dry, rough tone, said "JJ an' I split up." Reid froze for a moment, eyes going wide.

"… what?" He breathed, startled. This was NOT what he had been expecting to hear. He didn't even know that JJ and Will had been having issues.

"Things've been rough lately." Will confessed. "I think JJ only told th'other girls… I though that you'd be the safe one t'go to."

"Will… I…"

"JJ an' I really did decide t'gether to make you Henry's Godfather. You're a good man, Spencer."

"… I'm sorry, Will." Reid finally said. Will just shrugged.

"It's prolly a long time comin' really… I wasn't s'prised… But it still hurt like a shock." Will said, and Reid nodded silently. After a long silence, Reid sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"… Well… I have a few ideas." Will breathed, and Reid looked up at him... And froze. Will was staring at him, a hot intensity in his gaze. Reid leaned away as Will leaned closer, but then the former New Orleans detective seized his arm, pulled him close and pressed his lips to Reid's.

For a few moments, Reid was frozen in shock. Then he squeaked and began squirming. He could taste a faint hint of alcohol on Will's tongue as he… PUSHED IT INTO HIS MOUTH! AHHH!

"MMMH!" Reid protested, but a moment later, Will moved over him and Reid was flat on his back on the sofa. He turned his head to the side, finally breaking the kiss.

"W-Will… What are you doing? We… Y-you… JJ and Henry!"

Will let out a soft exhale in semblance of a laugh, a warm puff of air falling on Reid's cheek. "She's done with me, Spencer…" He murmured, lowering his lips to caress the skin of the Agent's throat. "And I suddenly fin' m'self not quite as upset as I thought I'd be…"

"W-Why?" Reid gasped, squirming slightly as a hand trailed down his waist.

"B'cause you taste as good as I had always imagined y'would." Will confessed, and Reid's eyes widened again, blood rushing to his face. "I've been dreamin' o'this for a long time…"

"W-What?" Reid barely managed to squeaked, and he squirmed a bit in a half assed attempt to get away.

"Let me make love t'you, Spencer…"

"… what?" Reid yelped, stunned. A moment later, he felt hips wedging themselves between his knees, spreading his legs. "W-Will… I… I don't feel that way about yout!"

"This isn't about how we feel towards each other…" Will reasoned. "It's about just… lettin' go and givin' in and feelin' good…"

"We shouldn't do this… You… You still have to be Henry's father, and—"

"Who I want to sleep with has nuthin' t'do with me bein' Henry's father." Will snorted.

"Will… No." Reid whimpered. Will stopped. He turned and looked Reid in the eye.

"No?" He asked, and frowned slightly. "Are y'sure 'bout that?" and he rolled his hips against' Reid's, watching as the Agent's eyes rolled back with a groan of pleasure. "Hm?"

"… N-No?" Reid whispered, looking conflicted.

"Hm…" Will snorted, smirking, and then he captured Reid's mouth with his own again. Reid squeaked once more and squirmed, but then a strong hand cupped the front of his pants and began to rub and massage, and with a moan and a shiver, he went limp. Then a hand was sliding up his belly and chest, pushing his shirt up as it went. This time, when the kiss ended, Reid was unable to hold back a whimper of disappointment that he hadn't even realized he felt until he heard himself. Then he craned his neck and let out a hiss as a nipple was caught between keen teeth. He lifted his hips slightly, and Will chuckled. The next thing Reid knew, he was on his feet, and Will was guiding him back to the bedroom, ridding the Agent of his shirt as they went. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but the only thing he managed was another pleasured sigh as his previously neglected nipple was lavished with attention.

The bedroom was dark, but Reid was able to keep them on course to the bed, and a moment later he fell back onto it, Will following his controlled fall to straddle the genius' hips. "… Condom?" Will murmured against Reid's throat as he deftly untied the draw string of Reid's pajama pants.

"N-no…"

"Well… let's see if I adhered to th'man's rule of keepin' one tucked away b'hind my cards." And he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Yep… Right b'hind th' Merican Express… the REAL don't leave home without it…" And he pulled out a shiny foil wrapper, holding it in his teeth as he began to remove his own belt and jeans. Reid stared up at him, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Was he really going to do this? This was Will Lamontagne! Henry's father! The father of JJ's son! What the hell was he THINKING? He had to stop this!

But when he opened his mouth to tell Will that he couldn't do this, all he could manage was, "Please… hurry…"

Only a moment later lips met his own in a hungry kiss that was wet, sloppy, and filled with gasps, grunts and moans as the pair wrestled the clothes off of one another until they were naked.

* * *

The rest of this scene has been removed due to explicit content, which is why the site admin deleted it... but yeah. They had sex. Twice.

* * *

It was the phone that woke Reid in the morning. He shifted and his eyes fluttered open as he felt the ache between his legs, and a moment later he remembered. His bed mate was fumbling around, and a moment he heard Will answer his cell.

"… JJ?" The man asked, voice rough from sleep. "What… JJ… hold on now, slow down… JJ… JJ! C'mon, honey, calm down and take a deep breath, okay? Alright… now what's goin' on?" Reid closed his eyes as he listened to the pause. "… Okay… Yeah… No, I'm sorry too. I had no right t'say that, and… yeah. I…" Will sighed. "Of course I forgive you… Mm-hmm… No. I love you, JJ. It's gon'be alright. We'll work this out. Yeah. I'm comin' home… I'm at Spencer's place. Yeah. I'll see ya soon." And then there was a beep.

Reid opened his eyes again and slowly sat up.

"JJ wants you to come home." He stated.

"Yeah. She does." Will confirmed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Spencer, I… I'm sorry."

"… what for?" Reid asked. It was not stated in the way that implied that there was nothing to be sorry for… there was no doubt that what Reid was asking was "for which thing?"

"… For takin' advantage o'you like that…" Will said. "I was…"

"You were drunk." Reid confirmed, and Will nodded. He wouldn't look at Reid. He kept his eyes on the floor. "You need to go."

"I know. 'm sorry."

"You need to go and fix this with JJ." Reid said softly. "You need to be there for her and Henry. And she can't EVER know about this. NO ONE can." Reid said, his voice hard. Will nodded.

"… 'm sorry." He said again.

"… For what?" Reid asked, this time the question implying something completely different. "Nothing happened." And he stood and walked into the bathroom, the sheet wrapped around his body. "I'll see you later, Will." And he closed the door. Will stared after him, then sighed and gathered his clothes, dressed, and let himself out of the apartment.

When Reid heard the front door close, he finally allowed the tears to fall. He turned on the shower and raised it to a scalding temperature, and flinched when he stepped into the stream. But he didn't turn it down. He just began to scrub… he had never felt more dirty before in his entire life. When he had scrubbed himself over several times, leaving his skin raw and red, he just slumped to the bottom of the shower, curled up and cried. And he stayed there until the water was freezing cold.

And not once was he able to figure out exactly why he was crying…

* * *

I apologize for the removed scene, but FanFiction does not allow explicit content and they are enforcing that rule with much more enthusiasm at this time, hence why this story disappeared a few days ago. The site admin deleted it. See my profile for a more in depth explanation of what is going on. If you wish to read the un-edited version of this story, it will soon be available on Adult Fan Fiction . net (remove the spaces as FanFiction doesn't allow you to post links anywhere on their site either)

Please review.


End file.
